New Mission
by Runa Wanderer
Summary: The team gets a new mission: Capture Death. They got her. Here's another one: Kill a newly-resurrected demon. But what happens when the demon is a relative of someone in the group?
1. Stolen Purpose

Chapter One: Stolen Purpose  
  
A shadow dropped from the ceiling. It crept against the wall. You could barely see it; it blended in so well with the darkness surrounding it. The shadow crept along silently until it came to a large vault. It twisted the knob with expertise. The vault opened and it crept in. A small red box glowed in the corner among other things. The shadow snatched it and slowly made it's way out, carefully shutting the door. You could barely make out two glowing red cat eyes through the darkness. The shadow grinned and jumped through an open vent you could see only by the glow cast by the cube. As it dropped right outside the invisible laser beams, the shadow purposely threw a piece of paper into the middle. An alarm sounded. "What a stupid sound." It muttered as it seemed to vanish back into the darkness as it ran into the night.  
  
The lights flashed on through the hallway as two demons considerably high- classed ran to it. They looked around and at the vault. One of the demons spotted a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. "Itto! Look!" He hissed at the other demon and then read the note out loud. "'Sorry if anyone cries. I'll make their life less miserable if they really want it. Tell that stupid Koenma to stop sending those Spirit Detectives after me. They're annoying. Signed, Death.'" He read. The other demon sniffed at the air. "Demon." He snarled. "Where?" "Gone."  
  
Death was a light sleeper, who woke up at even the faintest sound that was unusual. Having no home to boast or brag about, Death usually slept in trees or caves. Sometimes Death would sleep in the special cave it had found to store items. Being discovered was not something Death could afford.  
  
It's eyes snapped open. Gazing around the forest Death recalled the night before. It reached into it's pocket and pulled out the green glowing cube. Examining the item, Death hoped that this was what it had been searching for all these years.  
  
Death put the cube on its palm and watched carefully. Mist surrounded the cube and an image appeared on the box. It was a person with two red dragon ears and a slim tail. The person was changed to the wall and Death watched without flinching as the cube replayed a memory from its past. The person was being hit by fire, water, lightning, and wind continuously. Death watched as the person did not utter a sound, teeth clenched, body tense and stiff, and eyes burning with hatred as the person received each blow and reacting like it was nothing. But it was an act. Death knew too well what the person had gone through. Just because someone can take pain better does not mean it will hurt any less. The image disappeared as Death looked away, not wanting to see anything anymore. This was not what Death was looking for. It tucked the cube into it's belt pouch along with many other priceless items Death had stolen over the years. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yuskue Urameshi walked towards school, looking down at the ground with his hands stuck in his pockets. It's not like he was in a rush, anyway. Someone poked his shoulder and he turned around sharply as he slightly tensed. Then he relaxed. "Botan, I told you not to do that!" He commented as he saw who had poked him. "Sorry!" She said. "Well, what do you want?" Yuskue stated plainly. "Koenma has another mission for you." "But I just got back from The Dark Tournament!" Yuskue protested. "Tell that to him, I'm just a messenger. Anyways, I need to take you back. Come on!" She replied cheerfully and grabbed him. They disappeared.  
  
Yuskue walked into Koenma's office followed by Botan. He could see who was in there. There was Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma. "So, what's the deal this time?" He asked. "You guys are going on a very dangerous mission. You are going after Death. One of it's other nicknames is The Shadow. No one knows what it's name is. No one has lived to tell. I need you to bring Death back, alive. I will tell you the truth; you may die on this mission. Death has stolen yet another priceless item from a vault." He stated clearly. "Heh. We'll beat this punk. He doesn't sound tough to me." Yuskue replied confidentially. "I'm going to give you a few things, Botan will assist you. On where to find Death, Hiei will have to help you." "Hn." Hiei grunted in the corner. "It is very important that The Shadow comes back in one piece." "Koenma sir, so you only know his nickname?" Botan asked. "I'm afraid so. We don't even know what gender Death is. We don't even know if Death is human or demon, but our guards say that it smells like a demon crossed with something else." "Oh dear." Botan sighed. "My sentiments exactly." Kurama commented. "I don't see what you guys are all worked up for." Yusuke, always the confidant one, turned around and prepared to leave. "After all, how bad can one little crook be? Don't worry Koenma, we'll catch this guy and have him up here in no time." He turned to wink at Koenma, who just sighed as the others prepared to leave as well. "That's right, Urameshi." Kuwabara agreed. "That little punk won't know what hit him!" "I hope you're right Yuskue." Koenma sighed.  
  
"So, Botan, what'd he steal this time?" Yuskue asked Botan. "You mean besides the other two-hundred and fifty items he stole?" "Uh. Yeah." Yuskue replied. "This time Death stole the Cikora Cube. It lets a person see visions from his or her past." She replied. "Why would anyone want that?" "Well, if someone's memory was erased, a person could use this to get their memory back." Botan replied. "Any luck Hiei?" Yuskue shouted. "Hn. No." Hiei was obviously not liking this one bit. "Hey, maybe this will help." Botan commented as she drew out a circular watch thing. "Remember your old Demon Compass?" She asked. "Yeah, the one that blew up?" Yuskue replied sarcastically. "This is an improved version of that one. It is made to track very high-classed demons like The Shadow, if he's a demon. Here, try it." She handed the watch over. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Hey, this thing is going berserk! Are you sure it works?" Yuskue replied as he took it from her. "Either that or there are a lot of demons like Death around here." She replied.  
  
Death hadn't moved from that spot all morning, thinking about where to strike next. The cube hadn't helped much at all, but Death decided to keep it anyway. Death was thinking about a mirror. Rumors say that it will give the user power beyond belief and the ability to have one thing out of everything in the world. It could be the power to resurrect people or just a second mirror. It depended on the user. This could be good. Suddenly Death stiffened. Standing up, it gazed at the direction the Spirit Energy was coming from. More than one person was coming. She could tell by their scents and the way they walked who it was. One was Hiei Jaganshi. Another was Youko Kurama, and there was Yuskue Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. They were searching for Death. This was not uncommon, many have tried to get her but all have failed.  
  
Death grinned evilly. It would have a little fun with them before the fight. 'Let them come. I need some practice. It will be fun to kill them, too.' Death thought. It smiled and jumped down and ran towards a clearing not too far away.  
  
"Hey, the compass is pointing that way!" Kuwabara pointed in the direction it said. Yuskue had given it to him. "What?! It was going berserk!" Yuskue said as he examined it. Yuskue took the compass and considered throwing it away. - Hey, detectives, follow your compass. - A voice sounded in their heads. "What the-" Kuwabara started. "Did anyone else hear that?" Kurama asked. "Yep." Botan replied. The voice laughed. - Follow it if you want to find what you're looking for. Of course, you can simply go back to the toddler and say you didn't find me. - The voice said again. "Hn. Let's go." Hiei walked northeast, the direction the compass was pointing towards. "Well, now we know Death is telepathic." Botan commented. - Great observation, Grim Reaper. - The voice laughed again and disappeared.  
  
"I think this may be a trap." Kurama said. "It probably is. The Shadow knows we are coming to get him." Botan replied, agreeing. "Ah, he's not so scary!" Kuwabara said. "He sounds like a sissy! I bet he's just trying to scare us off 'cause he knows we're a lot stronger than him!" "I don't think so." Kurama disagreed. "I don't believe we should underestimate Death. Botan has a good point; from what we've heard about him, he could very well be leading us into a trap." "Hn." Hiei simply said. "Well, what does it matter?" Yusuke shrugged. "He's just making our job that much easier. He'll lead us to him, so now all we have to do is get him to come with us." "You think that's going to be easy?" Hiei eyed him. "What makes you believe that 'Shadow' is going to come quietly?" "He will if he knows what's good for him." Kuwabara answered. "Nobody wants to mess with Kazuma Kuwabara, 'cause they know they'll get beat up!" "Would you care to test that theory?" He commented. "Shut up, Shrimp, or I'll hit you so hard it--it'll hurt so bad, it'll hurt...really bad!" Kuwabara boasted. "Man, Kuwabara, is that the best you could come up with?" Yusuke stared at Kuwabara, holding back a laugh. "That's pathetic." "What do you know anyway?" Kuwabara mumbled. "Boys, shouldn't we be looking for the Shadow?" Botan interrupted. "Oh yeah."  
  
The Shadow chuckled as it sat in a tree, waiting for the victims. Death was looking forward to a challenge. "Ah, more deaths, more blood, more begging." Death laughed. "Hmm. I wonder who will fight me. Hopefully not that idiot Kuwabara. I can kill the others and send Botan back to tell Koenma to stop. K'le kikio. Stupid idiots." Death muttered. The Spirit Detectives were four miles away.  
  
"We've been walking around for hours!" Yusuke announced. "I bet this guy is just having fun with us all because he knows where we are and we have no idea where he is. This is so stupid!" "Don't get angry, Yusuke." Botan said, still cheerful. "I'm sure we can't be too far from the Shadow now." "She's right," Kurama said. "We're getting closer. Death is leading us into the deepest part of the forest; probably to a spot suitable for a fight to take place."  
  
- I see you're a smart one, Kurama. - They all stopped as they heard the Shadow's voice inside their heads again. "You know, you're really starting to tick me off! When I find you, I'll-" He stopped, remembering that they weren't supposed to kill Death. - Kikio. - Death responded. - You don't need to worry about "finding" me. I already told you I would lead you to where I am. - "Why are you doing this?" - Why? I could avoid you, if you prefer. - "There's no use avoiding us!" Kuwabara yelled. "We're gonna get you no matter how far you run, you little punk!" - Do you really believe that? - They heard the Shadow laugh quietly; a laugh of scorn with just the hint of malice. - You must be that idiot, Kuwabara. - "Hey! I'm not!" He protested. "You still haven't answered my question." Yusuke said. "If you know we're after you, then why are you leading us to you?" - I haven't had a suitable opponent in years. Besides, I could use a bit of...entertainment. - "Fine! But if we beat you, then you're coming with us!" Yusuke yelled back. He waited a few seconds for an answer. "Do we have deal?"  
  
It spoke again. - I don't make deals kikio. And if you're going to stand around all day and waste my time talking, then don't bother coming. If you want me, then come and get me. But be prepared to die. I don't leave any survivors. Even though I wish I could. - Kurama wondered what Death meant by that, although he dismissed it like the others. "Just who do you think you are? You don't scare me!" Kuwabara retorted when he was sure the Shadow wasn't listening anymore. - Do you see that log a few feet ahead? Just beyond that is where I'll be waiting for you. Quit wasting time. -  
  
"I see it." Yusuke said. "Let's go!" They began to run towards the spot that Death had told them about, Yusuke leading the way and Botan bringing up the rear, all of them mentally preparing for the upcoming fight in one way or another. They jumped over the log and found themselves in a small clearing surrounded by trees. There was no light except for a beam from an opening. "We're here!" Yusuke yelled. "Now show yourself!"  
  
AHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! ^_^ This is 4 pages long. . 


	2. A Fight

Chapter Two: A Fight  
  
Death smirked and jumped out of the tree it had been sitting in. Death was not tall, but pretty short. She was about 2 centimeters taller than Hiei. Death's red eyes glowed in the darkness as it threw off it's black cloak that had covered Death's whole body. Kuwabara, Botan and Yuskue gasped while Hiei and Kurama simply widened their eyes in surprise. Death was a girl! She had fairly tanned skin, and had some sort of tattoo of a black panther with a red dragon on her arm. Her hair was completely black and it fell to her shoulders, straight. She was wearing a black tube top that showed her shoulders and a red bead necklace with a matching black skort that had a red dragon twisting up the right side, with two hidden pockets and a black sheath with a sword strapped to the side with a loose black belt. Her shoes were no different, simple weightless black shoes designed for quick movement. Claws replaced nails and she had long front fangs that resembled a vampire's. Her posture was straight. Kurama, Hiei and Botan could tell that she was not fashion-conscious, but cocky and confident. As she stood watching them, they all notice the cut over her left eye and another cut on her shoulder that went all the way across to her other shoulder, and around her neck. "So, are you going to stand there all day or are you goin to fight me?" She said with an unrecognizable accent. Hiei smirked and stepped forward. "I'll fight you." He replied. They both got into a battle stance. Hiei had his sword out and held it with a hand in front of him while Death took her sword out too. It was long, bloodred with a black hilt. She held it in front of her; one hand on the hilt and one on the tip. She smirked and vanished. "Where'd she go?" Kuwabara asked franticly. "She jumped." Kurama answered. They looked up and could see that Death was in the air with her sword pointing towards Hiei. In a split- second the swords clashed and Death pushed off and did a flip onto the ground. The battle started.  
  
Both Death and Hiei were panting slightly. Suddenly Death had her sword barely touching the flesh on Hiei's neck when the beads glowed. She was jerked back by some unseen force. "What the?!" She tried to attack Hiei again, but this time she was thrown into a large boulder. Yuskue and Kuwabara flinched as they heard the loud thud, but Death jumped away from the rock and sliced it in half out of fury. "This stupid thing!" She cried out and tugged on the necklace. It didn't budge. "So you're the Forbidden Child." She glared at Hiei. They were all confused. "Plainly, I can't hurt you because of a dead, annoying, and ugly witch." She said it out loud as she sheathed her sword and began to walk away after glaring at Hiei. "Wait, where are you going?" Yuskue yelled. "None of your business ningen!" She turned her head and the first thing she saw was Hiei's sword. "You will come with us." He said dangerously. "No. I'd rather actually die than go to that stupid toddler." She replied as her eyes narrowed. Hiei smirked and suddenly all Death could see was darkness.  
  
"What happened?" Death stirred out of her 'sleep' courtesy of Hiei. She looked around. She was in a cell protected by some sort of barrier. If she were at full strength she would have been able to break it. "So you are finally awake." Someone said, causing Death to look sharply at him. It was Kurama in his human form. "So do you have a real name I may call you by?" He asked politely. "Kutso. My name is Kutso." She replied, turning her head away. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I was the only one that volunteered to take you to Koenma." He replied, smiling. "Might as well. Now that I'm captured I can't do anything." She shrugged and walked through the now-gone barrier. "This way." He motioned for her to follow. She walked behind him silently. Her shoulders slumped forward slightly and she kept tugging at the necklace, trying to get it off.  
  
"Kurama, I didn't think you'd get here so fast." Koenma said. "Kutso woke up early." He replied. "Who's Kutso?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm Kutso, kikio." Kutso muttered, still tugging at the necklace. "The reason I called all of you here is because a prophecy is about to be fulfilled. It states that in one day two humans in Louisee Contano are going to unleash a powerful monster called the Kohua Shita. Also, it says that the one in darkness, one of Bakluda's own, is the only one that can defeat it." "So you think that Death is the one?" Botan asked. "My name is Kutso." Kutso interrupted. "Yes, but I don't know about Bakluda. You will travel to Louisee Contano in the morning." He said, changing the subject. "Cool! No school!" Yuskue exclaimed. "Kikio." Kutso muttered.  
  
"Ki corantes savia o eslivo mae." Kutso told the cart person. They were all on a plane. "O contaro essa wa?" "Ea." Kutso replied. The cp handed her a bag of some sort of bars. "Yous cavio." Kutso replied. She opened the bag and pulled out a dark brown rectangular food bar and crunched on it, her fangs biting into the hard exterior. "What is that?" Kurama asked curiously from her left. "It is a type of energy bar meant for demons." She replied. "May I have one?" "Sure." She handed him one. He took a bite out of it. "These are very good." "I know. I used to liv-" She cut off her sentence and resumed eating. Kurama stared at her but turned away, not wanting to press her further. "Hiei, want some?" She asked Hiei, who was in the seat across from her. "Hn." "What's that supposed to mean? Look, they aren't poisonous. I'm eating one." "Hn." "Whatever." Kutso sighed and resumed munching on the bars. The rest of the ride was in silence, with the occasional growl from Kutso when Kuwabara tried to snatch her bars.  
  
"Koko Isimua!" "She said we're here." Kutso explained. "Yous cavio." Kutso replied as they got off the plane. "Here, if you want to I can help you guys understand this language." "Umm. Okay." Yuskue shrugged. Kutso smiled innocently and four small spirit dragons appeared. "Close your eyes!" She giggled and the dragons flew down everyone's throat. "Ko cavio kortez?" "Yes." Everyone answered. Kutso grinned as they realized that they could understand what Kutso had said. "It won't last too long, so we better get moving." Kutso started to walk away. "Wait, where are you going?" Kurama asked. "To my ho- To our hotel." She quickly corrected herself and changed her direction slightly. "Follow me, detectives, if you do not wish to get lost. Oh, and you two ningens, stay close to me or someone might have a good meal." She grinned at Yuskue and Kuwabara. "Look behind you." They both looked over their shoulders and stumbled forward right out of two demons' grasps. "Fia wry drio ioar!" Kutso yelled at them as she bared her teeth threateningly. The male demon saw her tattoo and crept back into the shadows, followed by the other one. "Told you to stay close." She smiled innocently and whisked away towards a stone castle that was all black.  
  
"Koko Isimua!" Kutso said, trying to hide the happiness in her voice. "Lady Kutso? Is that you?" A male demon asked as he guarded the entrance. "Yes it is." Kutso grinned. "You're back! Come in Lady Kutso!" Kutso winked at the group. "These are a few friends." She explained to the guard. "Come in friends of Lady Kutso! You are welcomed into the house of Kosimura!" He smiled and the large wooden doors opened. "You ALWAYS have to be so dramatic, don't you?" Kutso rolled her eyes at the demon. He chuckled. "Thanks for coming and have a nice day!" He chuckled again as they walked in.  
  
"Wow. It's. beautiful." Kurama said in awe as they looked around. The entrance hall was carved out of white marble. There was a fountain directly in front of them and to the left was a check in/out counter. To the right was an elevator and a lake full of Kikahashi that slipped under the wall. Kikahashi are fish that have a tail like a dolphin along with a fin, but they have different colored scales like purple and silver. They can grow up to 4 feet long but usually only 2 feet. "Welcome to the Kosimura Hotel. May I have your name?" The clerk demon didn't even look up as she said this. Kutso grinned. "Kutso Kosimura." The clerk jumped. "Kutso? Kutso! Welcome back! Things have been too dull around here without you!" "I know. I plan to stay this time too." Kutso replied. "Give me the keys to my room and I need the keys to the other SS." She commanded. The clerk smiled and opened a drawer. She handed two gold keys to Kutso. "Here boys. This is the key to your rooms." Kutso dropped a key into Kurama's hand. "Elevator, floor 10, room 315. Go on! I'll be there in a sec." She slipped away quietly towards the back door. Her black cloak flowed against an unseen wind as the boys walked away.  
  
"Lily." Kutso whispered as she looked up at the sky. "I wish you were here. That would make my life much more enjoyable." She sighed and looked down. "Hiei, why do you sulk so much?" She asked without looking behind her. "Hn." "Do you have anyone to care for? Anyone at all?" She turned her head. Her eyes were not glittering and she seemed sad. Hiei was taken back by this question. He thought for a moment. "Yes." "Then why do you sulk so much? I have no family. I have no friends. No, those people that I talked to are not friends. They work for me. I never knew my parents. I don't know who they are, or what they are. My brother died. My sister is trapped in a place no one can get her from. You should have the least a shred of happiness. I don't." She looked back up to the sky. Hiei thought she was going to cry. "I don't know why. But I cannot cry. Not if you're dead. Not if you're alive. The only reason I live. Is because I have some hope that you'll be back someday. Someday you'll come back to me." Her eyes glistened but no tears fell. "It was a lullaby I would sing to my sister before she died. I cannot cry. Never. But I don't know why I cannot cry." She turned around and started to walk away. "I wish I could die."  
  
AHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Again! I am so EEEVIL! Spell check said it's a word! ^_^ 


	3. No Hope

Hey! Just to tell you, italics are song lyrics and now bold will be memories or dreams.  
  
Chapter Three: No Hope  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked, a little curiously. Kutso turned around quickly. "I have said to much. Please, go away." She made it sound more like a command than a question. "Hn." Hiei flitted away. Now that he was gone, Kutso sat down and let a few invisible tears slide by. Then, slowly, after a while she got up and walked away from the balcony. She passed her hand over her slightly red eyes and the red tint disappeared. "I have that much to thank you for, father." She murmured slightly. "Dang! I am getting WAY too sentimental! First a blabber practically everything to someone I don't even know, and then I almost cry! I hate that spell. It makes me not be able to cry but still get the effects from it. Augh, if I wasn't smart enough I'd probably bang my head against the wall a few hundred times." Kutso muttered to herself all the way to her room. She slipped the gold key into the red crafted handle and smiled while she heard it click. Then she walked in to a pitch black room.  
  
"Light, light. Where's the stupid switch?! Oh, there it is." Kutso flicked on a light switch by the now-closed door and almost flinched at the sight of her room. It was a beautiful room, fairly big with one large king- sized bed with red silky covers with a black dragon design on them. The walls themselves were made out of wood and carved with designs of dragons and even painted ones here and there. There was one large window with soft black velvet curtains and a small kitchen with marble tops on the counters. The table itself was wood burned to a crisp black and seemed to be made out of ashes. There was one picture above the bed of a red dragon and some sort of light wolf/fox thing. They looked happy, chasing after each other. In the picture it seemed like they were playing tag. Kutso smiled sadly and walked over to a dresser that also seemed to be made of ashes. "It seems like they loved cleaning this room." Kutso muttered to herself as she took out a small pure white dagger with "Koko miko agiate." carved into it. There was also a small ruby in it under the words. Kutso shook her head. "Koko miko agiate. We were idiots. Kikios. We'll never meet again." She frowned and tucked the dagger into her belt as she closed the drawer. Then she walked out of the room, careful to lock the velvet-covered door behind her.  
  
"I don't know if we should trust her. I mean, she almost killed Hiei." Yuskue commented. "And that's bad?" Kuwabara muttered. Hiei glared at him, and jumped out of the window. "I do not know if we should trust her, but for now I'd have to say we can." Kurama replied. "As long as they have room service." Yuskue said as he plopped down on the black velvet bed. "I say we get some sleep!" Kuwabara jumped onto the bed. It swished around. "Hey, it's a water bed!" Both Yuskue and Kuwabara exclaimed as they jumped on it again. Kurama chuckled and slipped out. "Better leave them. Who knows what they'll do next." He sighed as he walked over to the elevators.  
  
"Murray! Eki! Aki! Tsuki! Everyone else! Feed time!" Kutso giggled as all of the fish swam up to her. She pat one of them. It was a bright, bright gold and the fish right by it was a very deep silver. Two others, an emerald green one and a fluorescent purple one nipped at her fingers. "Okay, okay! Here." She grabbed some sort of tray nearby that held something that looked like pieces of some sort of fruit. She sprinkled it across the water, and, surprisingly, it floated. The fish went right for it. "Now now, Lilia, don't bully the others!" A dull yellow-colored fish dropped out and swam under the wall. Soon all of the fish were swimming around now that the food was gone. She heard someone walk up behind her. She stood up and turned around. "Can't sleep, or are the others keeping you awake?" She asked as soon as she saw that it was Kurama. "The others, I guess. This is a beautiful hotel. Is it yours?" Kurama asked. "Well, not mine. It's my sister's, but she's." Kutso trailed off. "Dead?" Kurama filled in. "No, not truly dead, but locked up. Trapped. Stuck somewhere in an alternate reality. Sometimes I can contact her, but usually I can't." Kutso smiled faintly. "She'd like you." Kurama looked startled at this, then regained calm. "Well, goodnight." "Goodnight." Kurama started to walk away, then looked back to see Kutso standing over the little pool. "Aren't you coming?" He asked. Kutso looked up. "No. Not right now." She replied. He turned around and walked away. Kutso bent over the pool.  
  
[P.G., Can you hear me?] Kutso concentrated real hard. [Loud and clear, D.G. Hey, who was that cute boy you were just talking to?] Kutso almost sighed in relief that her sister could 'speak' to her. [He was Kurama. I heard you'd be coming back tomorrow. You prepared?] [Yeah. Especially if Cute Guy is there! I'll be wearing my S.M. outfit. K? Roger.] [Okay. I'll wear my normal outfit. Roger.] [Okay. Also, I heard that even when I'm out I can go back to the little alternate reality and bring two people along with me. All in all up to 12 peeps can be in there. It's cool here! Better than were I probably will go when I die.] [Okay, miss Chatter Box. Hey, listen, when you come, act like yourself. Do not act sane! Do you copy?] [Yep. Listen, here there's a house with rooms like my hotel's best and COMPUTERS! I can chat with people from where you are!] [WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT! I COULD HAVE CHATTED WITH YOU! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THERE IS A COMPUTER IN OUR SECRET ROOM?!?!?!] [Oh yeah. Ehehehe. See you tomorrow!] Her sister shut off the connection. Kutso stomped angrily up to her room, unlocked the door, relocked it, turned the lights on, opened the door to the balcony and jumped into a tree.  
  
"THE STUPID IDIOT! Okay, I am angry. What should I do when I'm angry. Cut down a large tree. Seems reasonable." Kutso told herself. [What are you, talking to yourself again D.G.?] She heard her sister say. "Sorry, Kutso Kosimura is not here right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beep." Kutso grumbled as she found a towering tree a ways from the hotel so no one would hear it fall. [Kutso, see ya tomorrow. I can't wait to see you! It's been so long! 3 years are long to you, aren't they?] [Yeah. Now let me cut down this tree.] Kutso replied, taking out her red katana. She smirked and the blade was surrounded in black and red flames that circled each other. She ran towards the tree and let all her rage and fury fly on it. In seconds the whole thing was ash. She smirked and put away her sword. [Kutso! What did I tell you to do after you burn a tree up.?] [Okay, okay!] "A dead thing can help a live thing live." Kutso frowned and grabbed a handful of ashes. She found a small little tree and smiled as she added the ashes to the soil around it. She took the rest of the ashes and threw them onto the ground by a rosebush. She then took a pouch from one of her belt compartments and opened it. Inside it was a reddish pink powder. She grabbed some and threw it at the ashes around the rosebush. They instantly sunk into the ground and the rosebush grew about a foot taller. She did the same with the small tree, then put the pouch back and went back to the hotel.  
  
"Wake up! Today's reincarnation day!" Kutso smiled as she poked Yuskue. "Just 5 more minutes." He mumbled. She had already found Hiei on the windowsill. She decided to wake him up. "Hey! Mr. Sword Guy! Sun's up!" She poked Hiei. He muttered something and opened an eye. Then he grabbed his sword and took a slash at Kutso. She jumped and grabbed the sword and yanked it out of his hands. "Nope. Not in my hotel. Here there is no bloodshed, according to my sis. Hehe. We kicked butt when there was a riot in here." She threw Hiei his sword and he sheathed it. "Hn." Then he flitted away. "Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo!" She said in a singsong voice as she pulled the covers off the bed with one good yank and turned the T.V. on and the volume on high. Kurama woke up and carefully got out of the bed. "How'd you get in here?" "Well, I AM the co- owner of the hotel." She whispered back and pushed the others off the bed. They woke up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Yuskue shouted. Kutso grinned and turned off the T.V. "It's reincarnation day, and it's 7:00! Breakfast's on and the reincarnation time is 7:20." She explained, swiftly making the bed and tidying up the room. Yuskue and Kuwabara were already out the door at the mention of breakfast. "Why are you cleaning the room up?" Kurama asked. "Well, it isn't really dirty, it's a habit. When me and my sis first started the hotel, only me and a couple of so-called friends were the only maids. It was real cheap to by this big 'ole castle. Go onto breakfast, please." She ushered him out of the room and closed the door. A very confused Kurama walked downstairs.  
  
"Lessee. Where are they. Here they are! Her blue rose choker, her gold bridle, her 'Godhand' as she calls it." Kutso grabbed a few items, including some sort of golden mechanical claw with different compartments. "Hehe. What an FFX lover. It's even worse now that they came out with FFX- 2. Bet she has a Playstation 2 up there and that game. Oh no. I'd hate to see her room." Kutso chuckled as she grabbed up all the stuff, put them in a small, hot-pink bookbag and literally waltzed away. She was fully Kutso right now, not Death or The Shadow. And she was going to make sure a few certain people new that.  
  
"Can we go now?" Hiei was becoming impatient. Just then Kutso ran down the stairs. "Okey-Dokey! Let's go!" Kutso grinned and started for the door. She was not in her usual outfit, but in a tight-fitting bloodred halter-top with a long flashy red skort that had an embroidery of a black dragon with ruby eyes in the lower left corner. She had dark red lipstick on and soft red eyeshadow with black leather knee-high boots that split halfway down. Her sword was replaced with a small dagger that you saw earlier in this chapter. She also had her black hair curled and it waved, barely brushing the top of her tanned shoulders. "What are you staring at? Come on peoples! Let's go and get that resurrected demon!" She laughed and opened the doors. Hiei and Kurama were fairly stunned, along with the other two humans. "Are you just going to stand there all day, or will I have to drag you?" She put her hands on her hips and pretended to look angry with a tapping foot and a frown barely hiding a smile. They all snapped out of their trances and started following her. "Yay! You moved! Come on now, or we'll be late!" Kutso giggled and ran through the doors. Hiei 'hned'. "Okay, who kidnapped Kutso and brought this chick here?" Yuskue whispered, just loud enough for the boys to hear. Kurama and Kuwabara chuckled quietly while Yuskue grinned. Hiei ignored them. "Come on you turtles! We're almost there!" Kutso yelled back to them. She was a few yards away from the others. "Baka onna." Hiei muttered. Just then a large silvery beam shot out from the sky and nearly hit Kutso. [WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?!?!?!] [Sorry!] Kutso grinned and bounced away from the beam. "Lessee. Right about. now."  
  
As she said now, the beam exploded and silvery light was cast everywhere, blinding everyone. Just as soon as the light came it disappeared and where the beam once was there stood a girl. She had long blonde hair that grew almost like a mane down her neck that had two long braids with a few beads down both sides of her face that was held back by a blue bandana. She had wild green cat-like eyes and she wore a yellow bikini with a very short tan skirt that had a yellow belt with a few bags on it along with ankle-high silver boots that changed to blue when the got more towards her knee. She also had two maroon gloves and long white sleeves with five white bows on them that weren't attached to the bikini top. When she grinned mischievously you could see two long vampire-like fangs sticking out of her mouth, and she had some sort of small bat body crystal embedded in her skin on her neck. All in all, she looked unusual. "Hey sis!" She smiled at Kutso happily.  
  
"Hi!" The girl responded. The others gaped. "You mean. you two are. sisters?" Yuskue managed to say. "Yeah. Been locked up in an alternate reality for three years. It's nice to finally be here in the real world." The other girl said. "Hey, this is Lily. Lily, this is-" "Oh, Kutso, you know I can see everything from in that reality!" "Oh yeah." Kutso grinned and handed Lily the little pink bookbag/purse thing and she instantly got out the blue rose choker and put it on. "What are we supposed to do now?" Kurama wondered aloud. "I don't know. Go back to my hotel?" Lily suggested. "I'll contact Botan." Yuskue announced as he took out the little pink mirror. "Lessee. Kurama, Hiei, Yuskue, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, George, Keiko, Yukina, Kutso, Me, Sandy- Wait, where is Sandy Kutso?" "Hmm. I don't know. Somewhere in the Makai. Should I send Spike to get her?" Kutso suggested. "Okeis!" "SPIKE!"  
  
Lily flinched and the others stared at Kutso. Suddenly a small red dragon flew down and landed on Kutso's shoulder. It had large amber eyes and long black claws. "What do you want Milady?" It asked in a deep voice. Kurama and Hiei raised their eyebrows while the other boys gaped. "Go find Sandy and tell her to come back home." Kutso and Lily chorused. "Whatever you want miladies." It answered in the same deep voice and shot off it to the sky with a small puff of fire. "O-kay." Yuskue shrugged as Botan appeared on the screen. "Did you kill the demon already?" They heard Botan ask, surprised. "It seems that she's Kutso's sister." Yuskue replied. Yuskue could see Botan faint, while the others simply heard a loud thud. Yuskue sweatdropped.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Kuwabara asked dumbly as the others headed for the hotel. "Hn. Baka." Hiei muttered. "What'd you say shrimp?!" Kuwabara shouted. "He called you a baka." Kutso replied. "Why you-" Kuwabara started but Kutso and Lisa interrupted him. "It's better to not speak at all and be thought a fool rather than speak and be known as a fool." They chorused. "Not that everyone knows you already are a fool." Kutso added as the whole group burst out laughing. Even Hiei and Kurama were chuckling. Kuwabara shut up, but glared at Hiei and Kutso. Suddenly Yuskue's communication mirror 'rang'. Yuskue snorted and opened it. "Yuskue! Watch Kutso and the other girl! They are able to split up their emotions, and Anger could take over!" Botan whispered hurriedly before shutting off. "O-kay." Yuskue commented as he put the mirror away.  
  
'Kutso, remember how you're foster dad would hit you? Remember how good it felt to feel his blood running down your hands instead of the other way around? Wouldn't you like to feel that feeling again?' Kutso heard one of her emotions, Anger, say in her mind. She ignored it and kept on walking, although it was becoming difficult to resist giving in. The same thing was happening to Lily. 'Don't you remember how good it felt to taste blood? How great it was to smash those puny weaklings under your hooves? Don't you want to do that again?' Lily heard her Anger say. The difficulty increased and soon Kutso and Lily stopped and leaned against a tree. Lily screwed her eyes shut while Kutso put one hand over an eye. 'Wasn't it great to slice down those weaklings with your sword? How good it felt when you burnt the foster parents? When you heard the screams and watched as they died?' Kutso slumped against the tree. 'Come on Lily! Wasn't it fun to join your sister in killing your father? How fun it was to be able to show him what pain was? How good it felt to sink your teeth into your foster mother's neck and suck the life away from her?' Lily clenched her teeth together. "Go. Anger's. Taking over. Get away. Quickly." She panted. "Run! Anger's taking me over. I'll kill you. If you don't. Go now. She'll kill you." "Call Spike. and Sandy. Use this." Lily slipped her hand in her pocket and threw out a black chain with a ruby on it. Her eyes flashed red.  
  
"Go!" Kutso shouted as her eyes flashed black and her fangs grew longer. The others were staring at her. Hiei took off his bandana and probed their minds. This is what he found. 'Come on Kutso, you know you want to feel blood on your hands one more time!' Anger hissed in Kutso's mind. 'Lily, wasn't it just the greatest to trample those puny humans?' He found in Lily's mind. Hiei shook his head in disgrace as he put the bandanna back on. "Even her split emotions find some way to be cheerful." He muttered. Kurama had picked up the chain. "Uh. Spike? Sandy?" He said. Suddenly the dragon came flying back. "Why has milady given you the chain of Dragons?" He asked quickly. Then he turned around and gasped. "SANDY!" He roared. The ground shook slightly and suddenly a blur ran towards them. Then it stumbled and the blur rolled into a tree. "Ouchies."  
  
The blur was actually a girl. She had sandy blonde hair and blue cat eyes with long claws and cat teeth. She also had a long cat tail and she wore a simple blue tube top and blue jeans. She had long red leather boots and wore some sort of blue necklace with a sapphire. Also, she had a black belt with loops that were each filled up with multicolored mini-scythes. "Sandy! Kutso and Lily!" Spike urged. Sandy jumped up, ran over to the girls, and fumbled to get two necklaces out of her pocket. Right now Lily had completely red eyes and was sprouting two black horse ears and growing black feathery wings and claws while Kutso had longer fangs, completely black eyes, and was sprouting red dragon wings and growing claws also. Sandy brought out two pure white necklaces with diamonds on them and some sort of language engraved on them. She put them on the two and they instantly closed their eyes while all of the new body parts disappeared.  
  
"Thankies!" "Sandy! How are you?" Kutso commented as they walked back to the hotel. "I'm fine. Who are these fine men?" Kutso stifled a giggle while Kutso straight-out laughed. "This is Yuskue, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara." Sandy eyed Kurama, Hiei, and Yuskue wearily while she simply smiled at Kuwabara. "Well hello there you handsome boys! Oh! I am Sandarina Co' Lescaleca De Rinando Florinda. My real name is too long, so please just call me Sandy." Everyone except Lily stared. "Woah Sandy, I didn't know you had such a long name!" Kutso exclaimed. "That's why we call her Sandy." Lily commented. "Do you like cats?' Kuwabara asked curiously. "Yes! I am half cat demon. You like cats too?" "Her we go." Kutso groaned. She grabbed Sandy and started dragging her to the hotel. "Have you heard of the Abyssinian cat? That's what breed I am!" "Abyssinians? Those are so cool! They're from Egypt, aren't they?" The conversation went on until Hiei knocked Kuwabara out and dragged him and when Sandy started whining about how she couldn't talk about cats anymore Kutso knocked her out. Then they arrived at the hotel.  
  
"So, want some popcorn?" Lily asked as they watched a movie in Kutso's room on the big screen T.V. Kutso sat in the corner, sulking because there were other people in her room and Hiei was on the windowsill. Lily sat between Kurama and Yuskue while Sandy and Kuwabara sat next to each other away from the T.V., talking about cats. Suddenly Yuskue's mirror rang. "Yeah?" He said as he opened it. Botan was there. "Yuskue, bring everyone back here to the Spirit World, Pronto!" Then she clicked off. "Okay, who knows the fastest way to get to the spirit world?" Sandy jumped up and grabbed a blue scythe with a white blade from her belt. "Ooh! ME!" The scythe lengthened until it was as long as her then it stopped. "Okay, how?" Kurama asked. "Like this!" She took the scythe and brought it down with lightning speed, slashing it through the air. It made a sound like a big explosion and made a bright light flash through the room, blinding everyone. No one except for Sandy, Lily, and Kutso were prepared for what they saw.  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAHA! 6 pages! ^_^ 


End file.
